


April Fool's Day

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith pranks Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Keith pranks Lance.





	April Fool's Day

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Lance asked, shock an understatement to what he's feeling at the moment.

"I'm pregnant," Keith replied sheepishly once again, averting his gaze as he bit down on his lip. "It's a Galra thing, a modification in the DNA that allows males to bear children and, well…"

"But… You… We… What?" Lance pulled at his hair, spun in his place as if the surroundings could explain what was happening.

"Lance, calm down," Keith tried to sooth but Lance just dropped down on the couch, face hidden behind his hands as his breathing came out in ragged pants.

"This can't be happening," he said. "How did this happen?"

"You want me to walk you through the process?" Keith asked sitting down next to him, a sample of amusement in his voice at Lance's perplexed expression. "It's a bit of a shock, I know-"

"A bit? Keith, this is..." Lance's tone rose only a tad as he stared at his boyfriend, face slightly paler than usual though his eyes glinted. He exhaled, a long and resigned sigh lifting only part of the staggering news. "This is... insane."

"It is but…" Keith's words trailed away, a big and goofy smile plastered on his face and then he was laughing.

Lance just stared, dumbfounded and completely confused.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked feeling a little bit uneasy, shuffling in his place as Keith wheezed with laughter.

"Oh man, you should've seen your face, it was priceless," Keith said wiping his tears.

Lance blinked slowly at him in confusion and a bit of annoyance.

Keith managed to stop laughing enough to place his hand on Lance's cheek and look at him, amused. "Happy April's Fool's Day."

The words took a little longer to sink and by the time they did, Keith had sprinted out of the living room.

"Keith!" Lance bellowed, his boyfriend's howling laughter reaching him from the bedroom. "That wasn't funny; not one bit. You hear me?"

"It was hilarious," came Keith's reply and even if Lance wanted to be fuming, livid at Keith's childish and immature joke - which almost gave him a near heart attack - he couldn't stop the diverted smile from tugging at his lips as his bewilderment turned to amusement.

"You're so gonna pay," Lance said reaching the bedroom and attacking Keith who didn't manage to escape in time. They tumbled onto the bed, a tangled mess of limbs and giggles.

"I'm counting on that," Keith replied and Lance compelled, punishing Keith with kisses and tickles that soon deepened into something more lascivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
